Obsidian Elite
by ReiBlackstar
Summary: Lithe, elegantly deadly... Beautiful in their own way. They are the galaxy's perfect killing machines... and Wey-Yu wants them by any means necessary. It's up to one Marine to unknowingly follow through where her own mother, in Wey-Yu's eyes, failed years ago... [Please Review!]
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first Aliens fanfiction and a complete Xeno fan! I just love how exotic, lithe and deadly not only that but gorgeous the Xenomorphs look. My all time favorites have to be the Queen and her elite guard, the Praetorian.**

**I'll try my very best since it's been so long since I've last written a science fiction story, but I hope you all will like it. I love reviews to see how the story is coming along or if there's something to fix or possibly add.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue~<strong>

In the darkness, terrified whimpers and small pathetic sobbing echoed. The constant drip-drip of water somewhere grated on the already frayed nerves and mental state of one of the captives. Eyes shut tight, lips curled back in a grimace and having balled her fists against the pain of the heaviness of her chest. She knew what was to come, but never gave up struggling at the resin straints pinning her to the wall. Once in a while she'd grunt and take in a sharp gasp of breath as _It_ stirred within her.

How long would it be before she ended up dead like the rest of her squad? Anger towards herself bubbled up from her dry, hoarse throat as she cursed into the darkness. She was their commanding officer, their leader and it was her job to keep them alive... just long enough until pick-up at the rendezvous spot. Grief began to wrack at her, her head dropping forward as she screamed in frustration, sorrow and rage.

"FUCK YOU, WEY-YU! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" she threw up her head and screamed on the string of curses. "YOU KNEW THESE THINGS WERE HERE! YOU FUCKING KNEW!" her voice cracked and the marine went into a paoned coughing fit, hacking up blood in the process.

She went silent, her head hung low as she stared at the resin covered flooring. Blood mixed saliva covering her chin and hung in short strings before dropping to the floor. Salty tears silently streamed down the column of her dried blood caked broken nose and cheeks. Her jaw set as she gritted her teeth and fought hard not to cry.

"Fucking Wey-Yu bastards..."

Raw, firey pain seared through her as she threw back her head and pushed out her chest. She grunted and gasped, taking in sharp painful gasps as another onslaught of sheer agony coursed through her. Her green-gray fatigue tank darkened with her blood, her tags jangled with each thrust of her cbest until finally, as she screamed, _It _burst through.

Her body slumped and her head dropped forward, dull eyes staring down at the bloody thing that emerged from her body. She managed one last grimace as the creature slipped out and thudded against the resin covered flooring. She started to lose focus of everything around her, ber eye sight blury and fading. More agonizing screams of the dying and the screeching cries of more of the creatures being birthed.

She just stared at the thing as it curled tightly into a ball, seemingly unmoving until it turned it's eyeless gaze up towards hers. Opening it's small mouth in a noiseless gesture before curling back up.

**_'I'm sorry...' _**

As she closed her eyes for the last time, a faint smile crossed her lips. _'Sorry? ... Fucking bug...'_


	2. Dream

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Christmas/Holiday! I know it's been a long while since I've last updated, things have come up x.x But I'm back! Hope y'all like this chapter, it's taken me a while to figure out how to flesh it out right. Please let me know what you think! Or if you've noticed something I misspelled, somethings missing, or need to add/take something out. =-3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>-Dream-**

_The gentle ebb and flow of a current tugged at her being, calm and relaxing. Her long chestnut tresses danced about her head and shoulders as if she were in water. Eyes remaining closed as she listened to the beating of her heart, her breath coming out as bubbles as they blubbed and floated upwards away. As she floated, her closed eyelids fluttered steadily as different sensations washed over her. The sensation of fleeting warmth, curling up in a tight ball just to keep it. Then, her body jerked as ear splitting screech pierced the depths of her mind. Deep emerald green eyes snapped open at the sensation of vibrations through liquid. She choked on the feeling of water going down into her lungs._

**_Can't... BREATHE!_**

_Her body seized for the briefest of moments before she threw her hands to her throat. Squeezing her eyes closed tight, she gritted her teeth and thrashed around. Her lungs screamed for air, burning in her chest in agonizing pain. She tried to scream only to have a mass of bubbles come forth where air was needed. Her panicked mind was in complete disarray as she struggled to breathe._

**_It's just a dream! Just... A... DREAM! WAKE UP!_**

_As she struggled to calm her panicked psyche, she finally let go of her throat to try and swim to the top of whatever pool she dreamt herself in. Reaching up towards the glittering surface, hope filled her that once she broke through she'll wake up. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest as something constricted tightly around her neck, pulling her back down. Her eyes widened in pure primal fear and panic. With one hand, she gripped at whatever tightened around her neck and desperately swiped and reached at the now disappearing surface. Her fingers dug into the hard segmented ridges she felt tightening around her slender neck._

_**Damn it. WAKE UP!**  
><em>

_She continued to struggle against the hard segmented ridges constricted around her neck. Not giving up the fight to reach the surface of her consciousness to wake up from this nightmare she found herself in. She kicked and twisted, digging her fingers harder between her own neck and the thing that was wrapped around it. One last attempted scream bubbled what little oxygen she had left. Her eyes snapped back open as she stiffened at the sensation of long, hard bony digits grasping at her waist. Pulling her down further into the darkness of the water._

**_"FUCK YOU, WEY-YU BASTARDS!"_**

_A familiar, screaming voice echoed. A voice she hadn't heard in twenty-two years. _

**_MOTHER?_**

_A low hiss came at her ear as she shut her eyes once more. She gritted her teeth to fight against the pain that tore at her from the inside._

**_WAKE UP! WAKE UP! DAMN IT, WAKE UP!_**

_How did she end up in this nightmare? What was the thing holding her back, dragging her down? She didn't know, didn't want to know, but whatever it was it struck fear into her like nothing else had before. All she wanted was to wake up from this nightmare, but why couldn't she? The pain in her chest continued to increase as she felt something push painfully against her sternum from the inside. The taste of blood flooded her mouth and the cracking of bone filled her ears. The pain built into an unbearable level to the point where she arched her back, thrusting her chest upwards. _

_As more water filled her lungs with another breathless, soundless scream, she felt her chest break open. The sound of snapping bone as something finally busted free from inside. A hissing screech rang in her ears, sending vibrations in the water and causing the floating ribbons of blood to quiver as it raised towards the surface._

* * *

><p>With a scream, she jolted upright in bed. Her chest heaving as her heart pounded against her ribs. A cold sweat coated her skin, causing a chill to set into her trembling bones. Subconsciously, her hand went to her chest, pressing at her sternum between her ample breasts. Her deep emerald green eyes darted around the dark room, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she let her head fall forward. Long chestnut tresses cascaded down her back and spilled over her shoulders as she calmed her breathing.<p>

"Just a dream..." she mumbled to herself, running both her hands through her hair. Straightening her back slightly and lifting her head, she moved over to the edge of her bed and swung her legs over to touch her feet to the cold steel floor. Leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees, she groaned as she wiped her hands over her face.

The soft, low thrumming she heard from the machinery down below soothed her frayed nerves. She heard the wall monitor beside the door ding and boot up. Lifting her head up, she saw the small screen flash. Standing up, she walked over to the metal paneled door. Combing a hand through her hair again, pushing it back out of her face, she pressed a button beneath the monitor and the screen lit up with a familiar face.

Biting back a groan, she answered. "Rodriguez, what do you want? Do you know what time it is?" she nearly bit out.

At the sound of her voice, the man on the other end stood at attention and nearly bumbled over his own words. Clearing his throat, he started from the beginning again. "Morning, Commander. I, uh, sorry for the inconvenient visit at this time, but uh..." he paused, glancing down at his feet. He cleared his throat again and lifted his head back up. "Birdie found something that you need to hear."

Her brow forward as she pulled back a little from the screen. She pressed the button closer to the metal paneled door and it slid upwards open. The man, Rodriguez jolted a bit at the current appearance of his commanding officer. A light blush dusted his tanned skin as he averted his gaze upwards. His Commander leaned her shoulder up against the doorway as she loosely crossed her arms. Only wearing her dark green fatigue tank and a pair of black panties, of course it got him squirming a bit.

"What exactly did Birdie find?" she questioned.


	3. Birdie

**Chapter Two  
>-Birdie-<strong>

**Re-Cap:**

Her brow forward as she pulled back a little from the screen. She pressed the button closer to the metal paneled door and it slid upwards open. The man, Rodriguez jolted a bit at the current appearance of his commanding officer. A light blush dusted his tanned skin as he averted his gaze upwards. His Commander leaned her shoulder up against the doorway as she loosely crossed her arms. Only wearing her dark green fatigue tank and a pair of black panties, of course it got him squirming a bit.

"What exactly did Birdie find?"

* * *

><p>After she dressed, mostly pulling on a pair of camo pants, she followed alongside Rodriguez towards the bridge. She listened closely to his rambling as he flipped through some papers, glancing over her shoulder towards him briefly each time he stuttered. She was starting to wonder, after serving along side each other for two weeks... was he always going to be like this? She shook her head at the notion and continued the professional front.<p>

"-not only that, but there were also sounds, or some form of screeching, on top of the screaming-" Rodriguez rambled on, losing his CO's attention by then.

The Commander started to wonder of the latest dream she just had. Trying to figure out what sort of stress factors could have triggered it. Or the possibility as of why she heard her deceased mother. Her screaming curses towards the company she worked under. It didn't make any sense to the young Commander. The longer she thought over it, the more frustrated she became. Without hesitation or a word to the marine, she snatched the papers from his hand and looked over them herself. Or tried to pretend to. Rodriguez had jumped a little in startlement, but then remembered what the rest of squad under her command said. If she did something out of frustration, without saying anything, something's up.

"Commander?" he picked up his step to keep up. "Everything okay?"

She turned her head up to look at him. "What?"

He managed to get ahead of her and step in front, facing towards her direction as he gripped his Commander's shoulders. "Are you okay? You're frustrated about something."

She looked at him, then frowned a little. "Doc, Rook and Goméz told you one of my quirks, huh?" her voice a bit authoritative strong. Rodriguez jumped to attention out of habit.

"N-No, Ma'am! I-I mean, yes, Ma'am."

She blinked, staring at him then snickered. She smiled as she walked around him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. Let's continue heading to the bridge and see what's gotten Birdie's feathers ruffled."

Just as she said something, the sound of metal slicing through air and metallic squawking, both Commander and soldier looked up. Rodriguez gaped at what he was seeing, a large metallic bird flying towards them with red light eyes. "Alert! Alert! Hostile voice patterns recognized! Hostile voice patterns recognized! Alert! Alert!" the bird kept screeching.

"Birdie, easy! This is Commander Serenity Venatori, there are no hostiles," Birdie hovered just in front of the two within three feet, its head turned upwards as it let out an alarm from its beak. Both Rodriguez and Serenity covered their ears against the noise. "Birdie, code 330-582-961-SERENITY!" After she spoke out the code, the alarm cut off and Birdie returned to a passive stance. Flapping its metal wings as it hovered before them, eye no longer red, but blue.

Rodriguez looked between his CO and the metallic bird, he thought Birdie was just the nickname of the computer Mother. Yet, there was the true face of Birdie. "Commander...?" the young marine wasn't sure what to say or ask now.

Commander Venatori held out her arm towards the metallic bird and Birdie came over and perched on her forearm. She opened up Birdie's chest piece to reveal a number key pad and thumb print panel. She pressed in a code, scanned her thumb then looked Birdie straight in the eyes. Rodriguez gawked as a retinal scan was done via through the metal bird's eyes. After that was finished, a calm female's voice came from the metallic bird. "Personnel recognized. Good evening, Commander Serenity Venatori."

"Evening, Birdie," Serenity greeted back in a cool voice, closing Birdie's chest piece and allowed the metal bird to move to perch on her shoulder now.

"Commander!" Doc and Goméz came running down the corridor towards the three of them. When Doc spotted Rodriguez he grinned, "Hey there, Rookie. I see you met Birdie for real this time."

Rodriguez rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away from the large man. Compared to Doc, Goméz was a slender-framed, feminine featured young man. Even with a short cut, it was still difficult for Rodriguez's mind to wrap around the fact that Goméz is a boy. The feminine-featured marine stepped up towards their CO and moved to her side to access Birdie. The large metallic bird watched the other young marine. "Jus' a routine check up, Birdie. Spread 'em wings, please."

"If she smacks me with her wings, Go'," Serenity warned teasingly.

"Aye, Commander. Three-hundred bench presses." Goméz chuckled with a small smile, opening Birdie's chest just like Serenity did earlier.

**-Thirty minutes later-**

Once everything was settled, they were all in the bridge. Birdie hovered in the middle of them inside a holographic moving image of the system they were currently stationed in. Serenity stood slightly back from the gathered crew, her back straightened with her feet a foot apart and arms crossed underneath her breasts. Her deep emerald eyes glanced about her team, even the rookie, Rodriguez.

"Okay, can anyone explain to me what set Birdie off earlier?" she questioned.

Doc crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Goméz had his head down typing away at the keyboard just left of Birdie's position over the hologram map. Three others of her team came up from the weight room, even their synthetic medic came up from the medical wing out of curiosity.

"Hicks?" she called to a short haired brunette male just across the table from her. The man looked up at her then glanced down at his feet as he cleared his throat and stepped up.

"Well, we," he gestured towards Doc and Goméz, "Doc, Goméz and I were trying to clear up a recorded transmission Birdie found. Next thing, Birdie's screeching about hostile voice patterns, a distress call then bolted out of the Bridge."

Rodriguez looked at the man as he spoke, recognizing his name from a report he read. "Wait, your name's Hicks? Like Corporal Dwayne Hicks from the 2nd Battalion Bravo team of the USS Sulaco?"

Everyone was looking at him now. Commander Serenity shifted her position where her hands were now on her hips, staring directly at Rodriguez. "And how would you know of the USS Sulaco, Private?" Rodriguez just stared at her a bit wide eyed.

Rodriguez looked between Hicks and their CO. "We-well I, uh..." he looked away nervously and rubbed at his neck, feeling his CO's eyes borrowing into him.

"Well?" She pressed, now Hicks crossed his arms and looked at their rookie comrade.

"I-I heard stories through the other cadets..." Rodriguez relented.

Hicks made a slight hrumphf sound, one corner of his lips quirked as he looked at the rookie. "Funny thing, Corporal Dwayne Hicks is my older brother."

Goméz's shoulders quaked as he tried to keep down a simple giggle. The other three squad mates and the medic chuckled as Rodriguez nervously laughed. Doc clapped a hand against the young marine's back, laughing loudly. A few jokes were thrown out a bit, a few laughs to lighten the awkwardness Rodriguez felt. Serenity clapped her hands once, grabbing everyone's attention simply just that.

"Alright, kids! Back to the situation at hand, please?" She held out her hands slightly, looking around to everyone. They nodded their heads and voiced agreement. "Thank you." she turned her attention back to Goméz.

Without her speaking a word, Goméz went right at it. "Jus' as Birdie bolted from here, Ah managed to clear up the transmission," he went back at the keyboard, pulling up the transmission on the holo. "cept Ah couldn't clear up the video," he nodded to Birdie and on cue the metallic bird spread its wings and opened its beak. The next few minutes they heard caused a chill down their spine and just more questions. In Serenity's case, the sounds she heard brought her right back to her dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's chapter 2 everyone and I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I bounced around a bit and YES I THREW IN A HICKS THAT'S NOT HICKS! x3 ... owo Reviews? Questions? :3  
><strong>


End file.
